Rendezvous
by The Marked Lady
Summary: What happens when fate brings you and the person you’ve been “secretly” fancying for the past six years together? Do you take the risk? Do you risk your friendship on a chance for something more? A chance for a rendezvous?
1. Chapter One: A Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe.

_Rendezvous_

_By TheSarcasticLadyofRohan_

_Chapter One: A Mistake_

The common room was empty, save for two lone young souls. They were supposed to be studying for an exam, but that was in the back of their minds…in the front: each other. He chanced a gaze at her as she chanced one at him.

Finally, they gave up. "I can't study anymore. It's hopeless," he complained and then plopped himself down on the couch. She sat down next to him and insisted he mustn't give up. Nothing was hopeless.

Awkward silence came. They each stared into the flickering flames in the fireplace as they did their best not to look at one another. His hand brushed up against hers. Shivers ran down both their spines. Their eyes met briefly, not daring to linger on one another more than one second. To them, that second, was eternity.

She looked away, flushed, cursing herself for dwelling on such thoughts. He was the type to fancy a pretty face, not a plain-looking bookworm.

To him, she was something more…more than the bookworm. She was the ideal…she was beautiful in his eyes, and little did she know she meant the world to him.

Awkward, he was…a terrible flirt, but with her, it was different. Six years of pent-up love, a love he thought to be unrequited.

They played their game. He'd tease her, about literally everything.

She'd become annoyed, and retort, "Ron!"

He'd give her his lopsided grin…the grin that melted the icy shelter she built up around her heart.

She'd look into his eyes and see lust. Her heart raced and she'd look away again, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw him do the same. The tension between them was nigh on unbearable. She couldn't stand it any more…she'd send a subtle signal.

He began to tease her again, and this time, instead of becoming annoyed, she submitted. The girl, who truly hated those giggly flirt-crazy fools, let loose a giggle that would raise their eyebrows.

The look on his face was of pure puzzlement.

A red blush slowly rose up her face and she looked down.

Seizing the moment, he took up the whole sofa, leaving no room for her to sit.

She finally noticed it, and this time, read the signal clearly.

His eyebrows rose when she sat herself down right on top of him, and moving her bushy head dangerously close to his. The look in his eyes was a look of surprise. His pools of blue bored into hers of brown.

"This is what you get when you take up the entire couch…I'll just have to sit on you," she somewhat coyly implied. And that she did…positioning herself on the opposite end, crushing his legs.

He sharply breathed in, in pain.

She muttered apologies that he would not have.

Instead, he insisted that she lie next to him.

A sure blush rose in her cheeks as she did as he said.

He gulped…he had dreamed of something like this happening, but the fact that it did was so…so, completely and utterly astonishing.

Instinctively, he put his arms around her.

She shuddered, but only pulled herself closer to him.

His fingers traced circles on her arms, and sent shivers up and down her spine.

A sigh of utter contentment escaped her lips. With her bravery gathered, she chanced a look at him and noticed him gazing at her as well. Previously, she had held the urge to snog the daylights out of him, but it had never been as strong as it was now.

He still traced circles on her arms, but she could not gather her courage further.

In her mind, she knew she would curse herself if she didn't press her lips against his. She lifted her head up; eyes still closed, and kissed him.

He kissed back. It grew more demanding by the minute, until the crackling fire interrupted them. The realization that they had just snogged seemed to finally dawn on him as he jumped up.

She sat up bewildered, as he gaped at her.

He opened his mouth and closed it again, many times, before simply turning and leaping up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

She pointedly stared at the ground as her heart broke. A sob slowly escaped her, and with tears rolling down her cheeks, she whispered wistfully, "Ron."

* * *

He stood at the edge of the staircase, wanting to go back down, but knowing he couldn't. How come she could do this to him? So easily turn him into a wreck. A brief moment with her melted him; melted into a pool of frustration. He gazed longingly at the staircase as he whispered, "Hermione."

* * *

AN: Now that you've taken the time to read, I'd appreciate it if you'd review. It's rather easy.


	2. Chapter Two: Longing

Disclaimer - I regret to inform you that I own nothing. :P Other than the ipod I bought yesterday, but I love it too much to give it up.

_Chapter Two: Longing_

Her tears finally stopped. The staircase held her constant gaze. There was no sign of him. How could he just leave? Resigned to believe the worst, she stood erectly, and walked toward the girls' dormitory staircase.

She made her way up, her hand carelessly slid up the smooth wood. Before she had time to gather her thoughts she was at the top. She looked down wistfully…hoping that by mere chance he had come back, but it was not so. A sob again rose up inside of her to be stifled.

In her mind, she knew she had to forget about him. Doing so would be difficult, but necessary. Resolved to do the most difficult thing imaginable, she cast off her clothes, and donned her pajamas.

She crawled under the covers, and decided to do her best to not dream of him. It was not an easy task.

* * *

He determinedly moved down the staircase. If she was still at the bottom, he had a chance. If not, he'd forget his feelings. Hoping, he reached the bottom. There was no sign of her. A long sigh escaped, as tears silently rolled out of his eyes down his cheeks. 

She didn't care for him.

He raced up the staircase, grabbed the nearest book and hurled it at the wall.

Unable to stand any longer, he sat down on the bed. Tears glistened in his deep blue eyes. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her…he shouldn't have held her…he shouldn't have done a damn thing.

She was Hermione. He was Ron. They were friends. _Just friends._

He twitched, and his eyes immediately found her picture on his nightstand. She was laughing and there was that unmistakable sparkle in her eye. He remembered that day…

_Hermione laughed as Ron chased her. He finally caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. She looked into his eyes, the sparkle in hers because of him. The usual lopsided grin formed on his face. He pulled out the camera that Ginny gave him for his birthday._

"_What are you doing, Ron?"_

"_Holding you down, o' course, and now I will take a picture."_

_That he did._

"_Why are you still holding me down?"_

"_Because I can."_

"_Oh, really? I could beat you any day Ronald."_

"_I doubt it."_

_She jumped up, reversing the tackle._

"_Hey!" he yelled._

"_Oh, what's the matter, _Ronniekins_?"_

"_Girls aren't supposed to beat up boys."_

"_Well, you'll soon find out that I'm not you're average girl."_

"_I already knew that."_

_Several minutes passed and the pair simply stared into each other's eyes._

"_I give up."_

"_Already?" questioned the girl._

_He nodded, and she got up._

"_I'm tired."_

"_Why?"_

"_I just am," he replied as he lie down and shut his eyes._

_She lay next to him, and landed on his arm. _

_He pulled her into his arms. _

_She dared a glance at him. Eyes shut. She suspected he was asleep and did the same herself._

_He woke up an hour later to find the girl of his dreams, literally in his arms. In a panicked state, he jumped up and moved himself a safe distance away._

_She woke up._

…the day he realized she could never be his.

* * *

"I love you Hermione," he lovingly declares, "I can't imagine the rest of my life without you. Will you marry me?" 

"Oh, yes!" she shouts, closes her eyes, and leans in to kiss him. Moments later, she pulls away and opens her eyes, expecting to see shockingly red hair, but instead she saw the glaring darkness of her four-poster dormitory.

It had only been a dream. A dream that had ended all too soon. Frustration ran ramped through her veins as she let out a groan of despair.

It wasn't fair…the dream, it had felt so real. She had had dreams of him before, but never anything like this. This dream felt like reality.

Thoroughly disgruntled and unable to sleep, she got out of bed. She went down the stairs, and out the Fat Lady to the infamous fruit portrait and finally, into the kitchens.

* * *

His eyes were firmly shut, yet sleep was distant. As he lay there with his eyes closed all he saw was Hermione, as they held each other. 

_Ok, Ron, think something else…think Quidditch. Ok, here comes the Quaffle. It looks like it's going left, but I think I should go right. Right it is…yes, I caught the Quaffle. We've won the House Cup, there's Hermione in the stands…_

He groaned. _I can't get her out of my head._

Finally giving up, he gave into his grumbling stomach and headed down to the kitchen.

* * *

AN: Now comes the time when I thank the spectacular people who reviewed me:

Invaderk - I thank you for your review. I'm pleased that you found chapter one nifty, and hope you find this one nifty as well. Thanks a million!

Kate - Dude, you have another e-mail? Weirdness! Anyway, I thank you for your review. It was simply lovely. Rather smashing. Stupendous. Continue with this habit. I set you free upon thefan fictionworld.

If you want me to personally thank you in a chappie, then you MUST review. Please. I'll give cookies.


	3. Chapter Three: A Midnight Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe as created by J.K. Rowling and as portrayed by the WB in the movies. I simply own the plot.

_Chapter Three: A Midnight Rendezvous_

She entered the kitchens, in search of her favorites. From the clean counters to the cupboards she looked, pondering a probable place for pumpkin pasties. The thought struck her…the pumpkin shaped jar. Smiling a little bit, she opened the jar, reached in, and saw pumpkin pasties galore. Giggling to herself, she grabbed the jar and headed to the purple fridge in search of pumpkin juice, which she duly found.

Having gathered all her beloved pumpkin-y favorites, she brought them to the purple barstool in the corner of the room next to a small counter. She set them down, then plopped herself down on the stool in the corner and dug in. Being she was so wrapped up in her favorite pumpkin treats, she didn't notice the portrait swing open once again.

Nor did she notice a tall, lanky redhead enter the room. He didn't notice her sitting in the corner as he headed for another type of dessert, his favorite chocolate éclairs. Without wasting another moment, he dove into a pastry, not even pausing to chew.

She had devoured one pumpkin pasty, and was reaching for her pumpkin juice when she noticed someone on the other side of the room. Thinking perhaps it was a professor she quietly drank her pumpkin juice until he turned around.

He headed for the purple fridge. He bent down and rummaged through it for a moment, then he emerged with a milk bottle in his hand, and began to chug

She was dazed for a minute or two. When her composure came back, she gasped, bewildered, "Ron?"

He spit out some milk and looked in shock to see her. He said, raising an eyebrow, "Hermione? What in the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to," she sarcastically stated.

"Sorry, I just was surprised to see you here, that's all. You don't really strike me as the type to come into the kitchens, after curfew, and snack."

"Maybe I was hungry."

"Sorry, don't get your panties in a twist."

She glared at him as she finished of a pumpkin pasty.

"What did I do now?"

She continued glaring at him as she grabbed two more pumpkin pasties out of the pumpkin jar. She stood up, grabbed her pumpkin juice as well, and somberly said, "I'll just be going now. See you around."

With that remark, she headed to the portrait and stepped into the corridor. She managed to make it five steps before breaking down. She slid onto the floor, pumpkin pasties and juice lying forgotten next to her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cursed herself aloud, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Yes, I know I'm stupid, Hermione, but do you have to yell it so bloody loud?" interrupted Ron with small smile gracing his face.

She looked up, shocked, to see him standing there. "Why in the bloody hell did you follow me? I thought you obviously didn't want to be around me, probably ever again."

"Why would I not want to be around you?"

She pulled herself up, looked up into his eyes and said, "Why else would you have fled up to your dormitory tonight? Why else would you have asked me what the bloody hell I was doing in the kitchens? The only logical explanation is that you don't want to be around me. But then again, you've never followed logic, have you. That explains the abysmal grades and –"

"Hermione, hush up a minute. I was just surprised to see you in the kitchens, that's all."

"Sure you were. Still, why did you run away from me tonight?"

"Maybe I was scared."

"Scared of what, might I ask."

He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and gazed fiercely into hers, "I was scared of letting you know that I fancy you. I thought you would laugh in my face and it would never be the same again."

"You fancy me?"

"I knew you would react horribly, I just knew it –"

"I fancy you too, Ronald."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"So, then, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well, duh. Honestly, what else would I say?"

"Well, for example, 'No, I despise you Ron, why on earth would I want to be the girlfriend of such an idiotic bloke.'"

"You are an idiotic bloke, but nonetheless—"

"Students out of bed! Students out of bed! Professor! Filch!"

Hermione looked fearfully down the hall to see Peeves zooming towards them, Filch not too far behind.

"Don't just stand, there, RUN!" whispered Ron, as he grabbed her hand and raced down the hallway.

She panted to keep up with him.

"Stop," whispered Ron, "there's a broom cupboard around here somewhere. Ah, there it is."

He opened the door and pulled her in.

She asked in awe, "How did you know about this?"

He blushed and muttered, "Well, when Lavender and I were, well you know, she told me about it, and um…"

"Finally, Lavender was good for something."

They briefly laughed, and then stared into each other's eyes. Ron leaned down and kissed her. The kiss turned into a snog. And that snog lasted a considerably long time.

_

* * *

_

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

AN:This is the end! What do you think? You know you want to make by day simply fantastic by leaving a review.

To those who have already reviewed:

griffin14 - Here is more. Thanks for reviewing! I got your review the day I decided to post this. Thanks for getting it in! Fluff is my favorite. I simply love it. :P

Kate - Haha, you will become an enormous fan of the fanfiction world, believe you me. All it takes is EXPLORATION of other stories. I'll give you directions. Click the lightbulb logo. It takes you to the home screen. Click Books. Find Harry Potter. Then up in the righthand corner, you can search for genre, rating, characters, length, damn near everything. DO EEEET NOOOOOOOW! And, thank you! I liked your rather lovely compliments. grins

Invaderk - My dear, ever faithful reviewer. Less than an hour after I posted ch. 2, I received your review. You seriously rock. I'm glad you found it nifty! I'm hoping by the beginning of July I'll be finished with my next fic. I hope you'll read it!

That is all folks! Remember, review!


End file.
